


A Hoodie a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Idk why the ending is kind of a trip to memory lane sort of stuff, M/M, hoseok is a very cute and annoying brat, hyunwoo is patient and caring and overall an amazing father, kihyun and hyungwon share clothes too nobody can convince me otherwise, mentions of no.mercy and nuboyz, my new years gift for y'all showho shippers out there, or hyungki i guess, very but not very lowkey kihyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: Hoseok always wears Hyunwoo’s clothes even without the older's permission. Hyunwoo ends up saying ‘keep it’ bc Hoseok looks too cute wearing them.The problem is, Hyunwoo is steadily running out of clothes and his other roommate is not pleased.





	A Hoodie a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018! :D  
> This is my first ever work that I published here to celebrate this wonderful day~ I gathered enough courage to post this x-months old fic here, so I hope I won't regret it lol///

It’s really no secret that Monsta X members likes to borrow each other’s clothes a lot. The fans already knew how close they all really are to the point that they’re comfortable to even share their underwear with each other. It’s not like that they have no wardrobe- in fact, they all got tons of branded clothes from sponsors and fans. It’s just, they all don’t really mind if one or two of their clothes ended up in somebody else’s bed or wardrobe for a month or two.

Hoseok is an avid hoodie (and sweater) collector. Even though most of his personal wardrobe contains of expensive and leather-based clothing, he found himself wanting to wear big and oversized attires at all times. His favorite array of sweaters and hoodies particularly came from Hyunwoo’s closet. No one can really blame him though, for some reason the other members also really like wearing Hyunwoo’s clothes from time to time.

“Kihyun-ah, have you seen my black and white hoodie?” Hyunwoo peeked out from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and hair all messy and wet from the shower he just took. 

Kihyun scratched his head for a second before looking around the older’s room. Ever since he moved into the other room, Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon always misplace things and asks him instead of looking for it on their own. 

“No idea. Ask Hoseok-hyung, maybe he add it to his collection. He stole Minhyuk’s sweater just a few days ago,” The shorter answered in an uninterested tone and went back to his own room, scolding a very sleepy and unbothered Hyungwon along the way.

Hyunwoo finished his morning rituals and got out of the bathroom. He was supposed to get back home to his parents’ house today, since the company has given them a very rare day off- but despite it being a rest day, some members decided to keep working instead of lazing around and enjoy their free time.

He opened the room’s door and the first thing he noticed was Minhyuk screaming at the TV screen, holding the controller in his hands a little bit way too tight for safety. Hyungwon was there beside him, laughing at his friend’s defeat. Although Kihyun was nagging at Hyungwon just a few moments ago, he was clinging to the taller male’s side, laughing along while shaking Hyungwon’s body in excitement.

Hyunwoo glanced around the room for a bit. It looked decently clean, save from a few pair of earphones and unopened snacks scattered around on top of furnitures. He assumed that Kihyun did his daily morning cleanup already. Jooheon was dozing off on the couch with a laptop in his lap, probably spent an all nighter writing lyrics again. The older male kind of wanted to wake him up and tell him to sleep on the bed instead, but he didn’t want to bother the younger. Jooheon gets cranky when he’s really sleepy, so Hyunwoo decided to leave him alone. 

“Shownu-hyung! The manager gave us two boxes of ramyun this morning. I’m going to go out today, so I won’t cook,” Kihyun shouted from the bathroom. Judging from the sounds, he’s probably in the middle of taking a quick shower. Hyunwoo didn’t even realize he was staring at Jooheon’s sleeping figure for that long.

He could feel his stomach rumble so he made his way into the kitchen quietly so he wouldn’t wake Jooheon up. As expected from Kihyun’s handiwork, the kitchen looked extra clean. All the utensils and equipments are in their respective places. There’s not a single dust nor crumbs anywhere. He felt kind of scared to cook anything because Kihyun would definitely snap if he made the kitchen unsanitary again.

Two brand new boxes of spicy ramyun were stacked near the counter. Since he's feeling a little too hungry for his comfort, he opened the upper box and grabbed two packs of the instant noodles. He turned the stove on and waited the water to boil.

When Hyunwoo was about to put the noodles in, he felt someone hugged him from behind and rubbed his face on the taller’s back.

“Hyunwoo-ya~ is that for me? You’re such a caring friend, I’m so honored~” He heard Hoseok’s sleepy voice right on his left ear and he shuddered at the sound.

Hyunwoo tried to ignore the younger, but as soon as he glanced at Hoseok’s arms, he realized that he finally found the whereabouts of his missing hoodie. 

“Hoseok-ah, did you wear my hoodie to bed?”

The shorter male detached himself from Hyunwoo and took a few steps back. He was dressed like he always do- a hoodie paired with shorts. Hoseok never wears anyone’s clothes to bed before so it's kind of a shock for Hyunwoo.

Hoseok laughed softly while rubbing his eyes, “Yeah, sorry Hyunwoo. I was really sleepy last night, so I just took the nearest hoodie and went to sleep.” He lets out a huge yawn after finishing up his sentence.

Hyunwoo went to bed early yesterday so he couldn't really tell how sleepy Hoseok was at that moment, but knowing the younger, he probably pulled an all nighter at his studio right after they got back from recording yesterday. And judging from the missing figure on the bunk bed beside him this morning, Hoseok immediately went back to the studio right after he finished his sleep- or rather his quick nap.

He glanced at the other male up and down. Hoseok’s hair looked really messy. He’s still handsome as per usual, but the dark circles around his eyes definitely stands out, ruining the overall perfect face. 

Upon noticing Hyunwoo’s gaze, Hoseok playfully smirked and leaned back on the counter, “What? Like what you see? I know I’m handsome, but try not to be too obvious if you want to check me out like that, Hyunwoo~”

Hyunwoo sighed and turned around, directing his focus back on the boiling noodles. Sometimes Hoseok would throw some greasy lines to distract people, and in this case, he most definitely didn’t want Hyunwoo to point out how wrecked and tired he looks. Hyunwoo completely understand that his same aged friend likes to work hard- however, he can’t help himself but become worried every time Hoseok comes home looking like he didn’t get a blink of sleep for two days straight.

Hoseok shook his head, “I’m fine Hyunwoo, don’t worry about me. The only thing that’s hurting now is my stomach, I’m so hungry,” The younger male pouted while holding his stomach in a cutesy way, swinging his body left and right and almost knocking the neatly-stacked plates. Hyunwoo let out an amused laugh. The younger male (and everyone else in the dorm) likes to imitate the aegyo he did on weekly idol. It got wildly popular with the fans and the staffs, and for some reason the members always use it to poke fun at him.

“Then go sit down, it’s almost done,” Hoseok nodded and skipped his way to the dinner table, humming one of song from their latest album. His voice sounds a little bit raspy, probably either from yesterday’s recording or he caught a flu last night.

Hyunwoo grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and placed the pot of ramyun in front of Hoseok’s waiting gaze. The younger lets out a small, pleased hum when he took a sniff, ready to dig in and devour his favorite food at any time.

“Careful, don’t burn your tongue,” Hyunwoo placed a glass of water and a cough drop right beside the metal pot.

Hoseok smiled at the taller and proceeded to dig in, slurping the noodles (seemingly) nonstop. He began coughing when Hyunwoo was about to grab a bite. The older of the two pat Hoseok on the back until he stopped coughing. Hoseok giggled as Hyunwoo made a face, but the younger just dismissed it with a wave, “It’s fine, I was eating too quickly,”

After the whole pot was empty, Hoseok grabbed the glass of water and proceeded to consume the medicine Hyunwoo gave him. The younger of the two got up from the chair and stretched, his hoodie pulling up until his stomach was visible for the world to see. Hyunwoo was glaring daggers at him but he didn't say a word.

“What?” Hoseok noticed what Hyunwoo was trying to do. The leader is never good with words, so he sometimes uses his gaze to express himself. The shorter male hugged his own body while giving Hyunwoo a pout, “I’m keeping this, it's your warmest one,”

After drinking the whole content of the glass, Hoseok stormed off to his shared bedroom, passing by a groggy Hyungwon who was probably just finished taking a short nap. The tall lanky male entered the kitchen and sat down across from Hyunwoo.

“Hyung, isn't that your hoodie? The one your grandma gave you for your birthday?”

Hyunwoo sighed and nodded. The hoodie was his prized possession, but for some odd reason he couldn't say no to Hoseok. He might just be playing around, at least Hyunwoo hoped so because he didn't want anything to happen to the hoodie.

Hyungwon copied him and let out an even bigger sigh, “At this rate you'll have nothing to wear because he took all of it, hyung,”

Despite it being a not so serious remark, Hyunwoo knows that it might be possible one day. He only got a few pairs of jeans left and his hoodie collection thins day by day, while Hoseok’s collection grew bigger and bigger.

But Hyunwoo, being the kind and generous person that he is couldn't really do anything about it. He doesn't really mind Hoseok stealing his clothes day after day, they're roommates after all. It’s not weird for the two of them to share clothes. Hyunwoo is guilty of wearing the younger’s outfit from time to time as well. They both rarely borrow Hyungwon’s clothes per se (because of the size differences), but it's still not weird and out of the ordinary to share clothes on the daily like that.

Hyungwon was about to open his mouth again but Hyunwoo got up from his seat, “He's just borrowing it for a while, don't worry Hyungwon-ah,”

Hyunwoo glanced back at Hyungwon when he was walking out if the kitchen, a smile painted on his lips, “You borrow Kihyun’s clothes all the time too, so we're even,”

Without looking back, Hyunwoo walked towards his shared room. He felt a little bit dizzy, probably caught the cold from Hoseok’s cough. The tall male opened the door and he was greeted by a sleeping Hoseok on top of his unmade bed, the familiar figure mumbling some nonsense and gripped Hyunwoo’s hoodie that he wore tightly.

Hyunwoo silently smiled at the sight. He sat down on the lower bunk bed next to his own, where Hoseok should've slept on. The sheets and pillows smelled like flowers, with a little bit of a spicy smell mixed in it, just like how Hoseok usually smells like. He laid down on the bed, propping his head with his bulky arms. There were pictures and polaroids hanging on the wall. Old memories came rushing in when he saw a picture of him and Hoseok back when they were still in Nuboyz. Their younger selves were smiling happily while Jooheon and Gunhee photobombing in the back. They took the picture on their last ever stage, knowing that they might get separated after they disbanded. He would never have guessed that they both came through and stayed by each other’s side up until now. Hoseok, being the natural leader, is always there beside Hyunwoo ever since the company pointed him to be the leader of the newly formed group. The older male couldn't be more grateful. Even though he sometimes keep the problems to himself and not tell Hoseok about it, he trust the younger nonetheless. He just wished he had more courage and ask Hoseok to help him steer the wheels when he feels unsure of himself.

A small sneeze caught his attention and he snapped his head towards his left. The younger male wrapped his arms around himself, as if protecting himself and at the same time relying on the hoodie to block him from the cold. His hands tucked warmly inside of the hoodie, making him look a thousand times smaller than he actually is. Hyunwoo’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. He stopped himself from staring and instead focusing back on the photographs. 

There were cute baby pictures of Hoseok and his little brother. The male never really lose the charming and lovely smile he always possess. Hyunwoo remembered all the times he stared at the younger male for a bit too long when he smiled. Hoseok really have a blinding and pretty smile, and no one can blame him because they all would be busy staring at the (second) sunshine brimming with happiness.

Hyunwoo felt his eyelids began to get heavy every time he blinks. He tried to stay focused but the temptation of sleep was too strong for him to resist. So he took the last glance of the sleeping figure next to him and closed his eyes. He definitely would get weird glances from Minhyuk (because that boy is obsessed with everyone's smell) after he woke up later, but he pays no mind. The smell of flowers and spice cologne filled the air as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are (desperately) welcomed~  
> They will def encourage me to write AND continue all of my unfinished showho fics that I've been abandon for months :")
> 
> want to rant/talk to me abt showho so i can get a spark of inspiration? hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/butterkyun)!


End file.
